


anything to protect you

by Jenfly



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Jaskier would take everything Geralt had to offer, whether it would be less or more or whether it would hurt or not. After all, what would love be without pain?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	anything to protect you

**Author's Note:**

> First, this idea just popped into my head and I didn't want to write this because of the topic... But then I just couldn't get this out of my head and I had to write this. And damn, this hurt, even though I didn't write any graphic descriptions of rape. And I really hope this didn't come off as romanticizing it because that wasn't my intention at all.
> 
> Second, I'm sorry.

It had been a week since they had stopped in an inn at a small town and ever since Geralt had been acting weird. He had been more fidgety as usual, the tenseness in his shoulders more prominent and whenever Jaskier had touched him, he had flinched away and looked… scared. Jaskier knew Geralt didn’t like much physical contact but during the years they had been traveling together Geralt had become more accepting of his touches.

But now it all seemed to have changed and that was why Jaskier couldn’t help the worry from creeping into him.

Something was clearly wrong and Jaskier was sure it had something to do with the town they had visited. Geralt had taken a contract and come back unharmed – or so it had seemed since Geralt hadn’t allowed Jaskier to make a basic wound check. The glare Geralt had given him had been pretty much telling and Jaskier had had no other option than just trust at Geralt’s word when he had said he was fine.

Jaskier wanted to ask what had happened, the question borning more on his tongue with every passing day, but he didn’t dare to as he knew he would most likely not get an answer. The years spent with Geralt had taught him that the witcher would speak on his own terms, so Jaskier would wait as long as he needed to. 

Though he still couldn’t deny that it hurt to see Geralt acting like that, like his touch burned him, the usual stoic expression turning into a scared, painful one. Whatever had happened had obviously affected the witcher greatly and Jaskier wanted nothing more than to make it better – to tell that he would be there no matter what.  


*

  
Jaskier was startled awake by the pained noise coming from next to him and he blinked, gaze focusing on Geralt who was tossing and turning while desperate whispers left from his lips. Jaskier’s heart sunk as he realized the witcher was plagued with some kind of nightmare and he didn’t even think twice before crawling closer to Geralt.

He didn’t touch him, knowing that it would probably cause more harm and so he just tried to wake Geralt up by calling his name. It didn’t work to Jaskier’s disappointment so he had to try out something else. 

And it seemed that his only option was to throw Geralt with something.

His hands roamed the ground, searching for a rock or a branch, and took the first rather big thing in his palm and aimed it at Geralt’s arm. It worked and Jaskier barely had time to blink when Geralt rose into a sitting position and was pointing him with a sword, wide amber eyes glowing among the darkness of the night.

”It’s me, Geralt,” he said calmly, and Geralt lowered the sword, cursing.

”I’m sorry but I had to wake you up somehow,” Jaskier continued. ”You were having a nightmare.”

Geralt’s eyes closed for a moment as he sighed deeply and when he opened them again, there was something in them that made Jaskier’s stomach twist uncomfortably.

”What happened?” 

The question slipped out barely louder than a whisper but Jaskier knew Geralt had heard him as the look in the witcher’s eyes turned pained, pleading. It was enough for Jaskier to realize that whatever this all was about, it had been bad.

”Geralt...” he started, softly. ”You can talk to me. Nothing you say will make me think less of you.”

There was some rustling as Geralt changed his position, followed by silence, and Jaskier expected that he wouldn’t get an answer. The tightness in his chest grew as time passed, but he waited.

And waited.

Patiently.

Until Geralt cursed again through gritted teeth.

”There was no monster,” Geralt said, his voice quiet, the anger and hurt evident in it. ”It was a trap for me and I didn’t realize it until it was too late.”

Dread crawled under Jaskier’s skin and he clenched his hands into fists.

”There were too many of them,” Geralt continued, lowering his gaze. ”I tried to fight but I couldn’t… They… forced me to take it all.”

Jaskier’s mind was reeling, the realization slowly dawning in.

”Did they –” Jaskier didn’t even need to finish his question when Geralt looked back up at him. The amber eyes were now full of shame and hurt, causing Jaskier’s heart to bleed. 

”I had no choice. If I hadn’t allowed them to… take me they would have hurt you. And I couldn’t let them do that.”

The emotions hit like a storm, crashing into Jaskier all at once – the rage, hurt mixing with fondness, love, and he instinctively moved closer to Geralt. Geralt didn’t back away, but Jaskier still didn’t dare to touch him, no matter how much he wanted.

Geralt had been hurt in the worst possible way and the last thing he wanted was to hurt him further and cause more damage.

”They threatened to kill me, didn’t they?”

”Yes.”

Those bastards. Jaskier huffed, breathing then deeply in and out, trying to lessen the burning rage within him.

”They had no right…” Jaskier’s voice broke, the emotions overwhelming him and the tears flowed free. 

Geralt shook his head, his brows furrowing, the look in his eyes changing sharper.

”I rather die than let anyone hurt you.”

The noise that escaped from Jaskier’s mouth was a mix of gasp and sob, his heart swelling and sinking at the same time. Even though it was painful as hell, Jaskier understood why Geralt had done it – he knew that if their places had been reversed, he would have done the same. But the way those filthy bastards had violated Geralt’s body, the damage they had caused, was something Jaskier was never going to forget or forgive. 

”Jask...” Geralt said softly and Jaskier blinked, shaking his head, only a moment later realizing that Geralt had reached out his hand towards him. Hesitantly, Jaskier took it, drawing in a shaky breath as fresh tears kept coming, falling down his cheeks. Geralt squeezed his hand, gaze softening, though the small sharp edges of pain still remained in the glow of amber.

”I’m sorry I made this worse for you,” Jaskier apologized, lowering his gaze. ”With the physical contact, I mean.”

Geralt let out a sigh and then Jaskier felt a hand on his cheek and his eyes snapped back up.

”It’s fine, you didn’t know that it...” 

”No, it’s not fine,” Jaskier said. ”From now on I won’t touch you unless you want it.”

Geralt hummed, the tiniest of smiles passing his lips, telling about his gratefulness. 

”I know you won’t hurt me,” Geralt stated, brushing his thumb over Jaskier’s cheek and wiping off the tears.

”But I could.”

It was the truth – they both knew it. While they might not have spoken about it yet, whatever was between them, it was clear the connection ran so deep that with wrong words or actions they both could hurt each other. Not physically but emotionally. 

And emotional wounds would always be the hardest ones. 

”I trust you,” Geralt said and Jaskier’s heart missed a beat at the sincerity shining in the witcher’s eyes.

Slowly, Jaskier lifted up his free hand, moved it towards Geralt’s chest, stopping just before touching him, and silently asked for permission. Geralt gave a slight nod and Jaskier placed his palm over the wolf medallion and Geralt’s eyes fluttered closed as he let out a long sigh. 

Silence fell between them, the worry within Jaskier slowly making room for the warmth. He studied Geralt closely, eyes scanning over the familiar, beautiful features and couldn’t help but smile a little. 

”My dear Witcher...” he whispered, the words hanging on the chilly night air until Geralt finally opened his eyes, the amber color seeming now more like molten gold. The hope that was shining in them made Jaskier’s heart sing with a soft tune.

”My bard.” Geralt’s voice was full of emotion as he let go of Jaskier’s hand and brought it up to Jaskier’s other cheek, his both hands now cupping his face. Jaskier’s smile widened, a part of him being quite puzzled how freely Geralt was now offering physical contact, showing his trust, affection. He welcomed it, holding it as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

And to him, it was. He would take everything Geralt had to offer, whether it would be less or more or whether it would hurt or not. After all, what would love be without pain?

And while a lot was yet to unravel between them, this was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what you think, 'cause I'm so nervous about this piece. 😰


End file.
